goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Young Zelda, Saria, Young Malon and Young Princess Ruto have a sleepover
Plot: Young Zelda and her friends, Saria, Young Princess Ruto and Young Malon, have a plan to have a sleepover. There, they have a pillow fight and play video games and cd roms. When the girls were bathing in the hot springs, Ganondorf and Dark Link scare Young Zelda with The Indominus Rex from Jurassic World causing her to cry. Young Malon grounds Ganondorf and Dark Link and then sends them to the audience for what they did. After Dark Link and Ganondorf are gone for good, Young Zelda, Young Malon, Saria and Young Princess Ruto showered, brush their teeth and used mouthwash. They're now nice and clean. Young Zelda, Saria, Young Malon, and Young Princess Ruto are all nice and comfy in their PJs. They soon set the air conditioner on to 74 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. The 4 young girls then lotionize their feet with lotion, trim their nails with nail clippers, file down their nails with a nail filers, stick cotton balls between their toes, paint their nails with nail polish, put anklets around their right ankles, put on temporary tattoos on their right insteps and toe rings on their right ring toes. They then go into a tickle fight by tickling each other's feet with feathers and play This Little Loftwing with their toes until they become tired. Young Zelda, Young Princess Ruto, Young Malon and Saria are put to bed, with Young Zelda in the pink bed, Saria in the green bed, Young Malon in the yellow bed and Young Princess Ruto in the blue bed. Impa and Talon tuck the 4 young girls into their beds, turns off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, Young Zelda, Saria, Young Malon and Young Princess Ruto then fall fast asleep as they wiggle their toes in joy, thus ending the video. Transcript: Part 1: Young Zelda, Saria, Young Malon and Young Princess Ruto plan a sleepover/ The 4 young girls do a pillow fight and play video games and CD roms * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Ganondorf and Dark Link scare Young Zelda and gets sent to the audience * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Ganondorf and Dark Link! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 finale: The girls prettify their hands, feet and toes/Young Zelda, Saria, Young Malon and Young Princess Ruto go into a tickle fight *(We see Young Zelda crying as Saria comforts her) *Saria: It's okay now Zelda, those mean boys are sent to the audience and they won't hurt you again. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery: * Category:Series based on The Legend Of Zelda Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:All Ganondorf deserves Category:All Dark Link deserves Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:X have a sleepover